Kid Icarus Uncensored
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: Just a bunch of Kid Icarus one-shots that I threw right here. Rated M for lemon, yaoi, angst...
1. Fluffy

**These are because… I can. Enjoy.**

-Pit's P.O.V.-

I open the door quietly. I'm not supposed to be here, but I wanted to see him again. I look up. I feel my heart in my throat as I see the other angel lying on his bed, not wearing a shirt. I don't know if he's wearing anything else because the blanket is covering everything from the waist down.

The room is lit by the fireplace, which is still burning. The room is warm from the fire. I come inside all the way and close the door silently. I move over to the other sleeping angel. I carefully get on the bed on my hands and knees.

I don't see why Lady Palutena says he's bad. He looks so sweet and innocent right now. He's laying on his side, slightly curled, his wings folded to his back, and his fists curled and clutched to his chest. I reach down and softly brush his hair from his face.

His hair is soft, a lot like mine. I smile as I sit down beside him. I softly comb through his hair, giggling quietly to myself. I accidentally drop some of his hair in his face, waking him. His eyes open to small, red slits. I gasp and pull away, feeling my heartbeat grow faster.

I quickly pull his blanket up more, push his hair out of his face, then lean a little closer and softly hum. I watch as his lips curve slightly as he smiles, then his crimson eyes close again. I continue to hum, making myself tired. I slowly move so I'm lying on my stomach.

I put my hand on Dark Pit's head, moving closer and snuggling against his stomach. My humming breaks as I yawn. The warmth and comfort of lying against him is making me more tired than the humming. I lay my head against his shoulder as I let my eyes close.

I fall asleep, stopping my humming completely.

-Morning-

I open my eyes. It's still warm in the room. I hope I've woken up before Ptooey. I lift my head. I look to my side. He's gone. I feel my heart skip a beat. I quickly scramble up. I look up as I jump off the bed. I see Pittoo staring at me from the doorway.

I feel my face flush. He smiles coyly, his eyes closed.

"Hello, Pit, I made you breakfast!" He smiles.

"Y-you're… You're not bad…" I mumble to myself as I stand up and move over to him slowly.

I follow him into the small kitchen. I watch him pull a small chair out, where a plate of food is sitting in front of it. I look at him, then cautiously sit down. I watch as he quickly runs around to the other side of the table and sits down.

He stares at me, sitting with his hands crossed on the table, sitting up perfectly straight. His black wings are folded to his back, and his crimson eyes are wide. I look at the food, which is, slightly burnt, eggs.

"Go on, eat." I hear Kuro say.

I slowly pick up the fork. I carefully poke one of the eggs, then pick it up. I look at it again as I slowly put it in m mouth. It's not good, at all, but I eat it anyway. Kuro watches happily. I try to hold back a disgusted look, but I don't know if I'm doing well.

"So… Is it good?" The black haired angel asks slowly.

"Uhh… Yeah, I'm not that hungry. Sorry, Pittoo," I put the fork down and look away.

"Oh. So, you don't like it?" I hear his voice drop in tone sadly. "I'm sorry; I'm not a good cook. I tried my best." His voice is almost silent as he apologizes.

"No, it's fine. So, why did you make me breakfast?" I ask as I look back at him.

"Well, I woke up, and then I saw you. I was really confused why you were here, and why you were asleep in my bed, so I wanted to show you that I was okay with you being here. I'm showing you by making you breakfast." Ptooey explains as he stands up, putting his hands on the table.

"Okay, thank you for breakfast, but I've got to get back to the temple. Palutena will be wondering where I am." I stand up and turn toward the door.

"You're leaving so soon? Why?" I hear him move around the table and come up to my side as I go to the front door.

"Because I've got stuff to do today." I look at him.

I can't help but notice he looks disappointed.

"Maybe you could stay here a little longer. I'm sure she won't mind. Right?" Kuro grabs my arm lightly.

I feel a slight shiver down my spine as I feel his hands make contact with my arm. Is it because I know he's evil? Or is it something else that made that feeling?

"No, I've got to go. Besides, it's going to be hard enough explaining that I was here all night. You know Palutena doesn't like you." I push his hands off my arm, then open the door.

"But Pit, what about last night? You were asleep with me! How come you're just leaving now? Will you come back? And if you do, when?" Kuro follows me quickly, grabbing my hand again.

"Ptooey, please let go. I've got to go." I pull my arm away from him again.

I wonder why calling Ptooey or Pittoo hasn't bothered him yet. He watches as I walk down the small path, then jump off the small floating island. I don't know what he did after that, but I glide down to the other, larger floating island.

I run over to the large temple as I land. I run into the temple, where I see Lady Palutena talking to a couple other angels. She looks up and sees me running inside.

"There you are! Where have you been?!" She demands as I run up to her.

"Well, I just wanted to go see Ptooey." I explain as she moves closer to me.

"Ptooey?! Why? You know he's evil! Stay away from him!" She yells at me.

"But he was really nice to me, and we slept together, and he even made me breakfast." I tell her, my voice whiney.

"WHAT?! You did _what_ with him?" She leans down, her face red, looking extremely angry.

"Nothing, I just went to his house, and he was asleep when I got there, so I sat on his bed, and I was looking at him, then I accidentally woke him up when I was playing with his hair. I made sure he went back to sleep before he saw me though. Then I went to sleep too, and when I woke up he made me breakfast." I tell her, not sure what she had thought we did.

Suddenly she looks really relieved. I look at her in confusion.

"Why? What did you think we did?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing! Now, go, do your stuff." She turns away quickly.

I just shrug and turn around. She didn't tell me anything specific to do, so I'll just go to the hot spring. I get to it and just get it. I don't bother taking my clothes off. I close my eyes and lean back a little, enjoying the hot water.

I start remembering earlier. He was so nice to me. Why? He was so mean before. Was it because I saved him? That has to be it. I saved him, then he saved me. I was grateful, of course, but when I saved him, he didn't act grateful.

I sigh, my eyes still closed. Minutes go by of me silently sitting in the hot spring, I hear something. I open my eyes slowly. As my eyes open, I make something out above me. I yelp and quickly move to the other side of the hot spring.

"Ptooey, what are you doing here? It's too risky! You'll get caught! Go home!" I yell at the red eyed angel.

"But Pit,"

"No! I can't believe you! Why are you even here?" I demand as I stand up.

"I told you, I don't want you to go. I had something extremely important to tell you." I watch as Kuro sits down where he was standing.

"Well, I guess you could tell me, but when you're done, you have to leave." I move back over to him.

"Will you yell at me?" He asks quietly.

"Why would you want me to yell at you?" I reply, confused.

"No, are you going to yell at me for what I'm about to tell you?" He repeats.

"Oh. I don't even know what you're going to tell me, so we'll find out when you actually tell me. So tell me." I sit down as well, curious about what he's trying to tell me.

I watch as he closes his eyes and looks away.

"I… I love you." I hear him mumble quietly.

I stare at him in shock. Did he really just say that?

"Ptooey, what did you just say?" I force out, my eyes wide in stun.

"I said I love you." He looks back to me, sadness bright in his eyes.

"You love me? So…" I suddenly remember how much I wanted to see him last night, and how cute I thought he looked sleeping.

I remember how much I wanted to stay even though I knew I had to go and how happy and comfortable I was when I slept against him. That chill I got when he grabbed my arm, that must be it. I love Dark Pit!

"Dark Pit, I…" I stop as I feel my face flush.

"This morning, when I woke up with you in my bed, I spent almost an hour just softly petting your hair. You kept smiling in your sleep. I thought it was so cute, but I got up and decided to make you breakfast. I thought you'd like it." Kuro looks at me shamefully.

"Don't worry Pittoo." I get out of the hot spring and stand beside them.

He looks at me confusedly. "Why?" He asks.

"Well because I love you!" I smile happily, then wrap my arms around him.

I feel him hug back immediately, burying his face into my neck. I smile and blush as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Pit, will you stop calling me Ptooey now?" I hear Kuro ask faintly.

"Okay. I'll call you Pittoo instead." I snicker quietly.

I hear him groan, but he does nothing else. We hug tighter, then pull away. I take both of his hands into my own, smiling at him. He smiles back. We lean toward each other, standing on our toes once our lips finally press together.

I smile through the kiss, blushing slightly. When we finally pull away, I giggle quietly to see that he's blushing heavily.

"I love you Pittoo." I smile at him.

"I love you too Pit." He replies, smiling just as happily as me.

**So… I don't know when this will be updated. Randomly, like everything else. So, I hope you enjoy, and… Yeah. Please review!**


	2. A Little Bit Of Lemon

**A little bit of lemon here. Kuro's home is an island floating above Skyworld. Why? Because Kuro's amazing. That's why.**

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

I open the door and go into my room. The fire place is lit, like always. I move closer, watching my brown haired lover stretch in front of it. I smile and move up behind him.

"Hi Pit." I kneel behind him and put my hands on his shoulders.

He puts his head back and looks at me curiously. I smile as I pull him closer into my lap. He smiles and closes his eyes as he lays his head back against my shoulder. I softly wrap my arms around his waist, then lay my head on his shoulder.

"Pittoo, you know, remember a couple days ago, when you… Put… My… Uhh…" I watch as his face turns bright red.

"You're talking about when I sucked your dick then fucked you senseless, right?" I chuckle as I tighten my grip on his waist.

"Uh… Yeah… Well, it felt really good, and I thought…" He stops and sits up.

I let him go and watch as he turns around to me. I blush as he leans closer and softly pushes me over onto my back. I hold myself up with my elbows. I watch as Pit quickly takes off my belt, the pushes my toga up.

I feel my cock hardening quickly as he pulls my shorts down to the middle of my thighs. I let out a breathy huff as he takes half my cock into his mouth. I close my eyes and put my head back as the other angel starts sucking.

I look back, one eye open. I watch his head bob as he starts sucking harder. He grabs a hold of the exposed part with one hand, holding my thigh with the other. I moan as he squeezes tightly. I sit up all the way, tangling my fingers in his auburn hair.

I feel my face get hotter as his tongue slides down the underside of my cock, then moves back to the head and teases the slit. He looks up at me innocently as he pulls off my cock. My jaw drops in confusion and shock.

"Pit, why'd you stop?" I whine desperately.

"Because I want to try to fit more of it in my mouth," I watch as he sits up all the way, then leans down again.

I feel his hot mouth around my erection again. This time instead of doing what he did last time, he pushes down farther. I feel my cock in the back of his throat. I can feel him swallowing over and over, trying not to completely choke on my cock.

I clutch tighter to his head as he takes the rest of my cock into his mouth. I feel it in his throat, blushing hard as his tongue licks at the base of my hard on. I notice the tears edging his cobalt eyes. I feel Pit start holding my hips down as I try to thrust my hips into his mouth.

I quickly push his hands off my hips, then push him off me. I hurriedly sit on his face and force my cock into his mouth. I hear him gag as I force it down his throat. I look down at him. Tears stream down his cheeks, but I'm guessing more from strain in his throat and jaw than what I'm doing.

Though I don't want to choke him, I lean down and hold myself up with my hands. I close my eyes tight as I thrust my hips into his mouth over and over. I feel him grab my hips, but he doesn't try to push me off. I let out a loud moan as I keep fucking his mouth.

I look underneath me at the top of Pit's head. I look away as I feel Pit swallow the pre-cum dripping from the tip of my cock.

"Oh… Pit…" I moan in a growly voice as I try to keep myself up with my arms.

My thrusts start slowing down as I become more exhausted. I throw my head back and my wings fly open. I arch my back, forcing my cock farther down his throat as I cum while screaming,

"Pit!" I cry out.

I hold myself up with shaky arms as I pant heavily. I wearily pull my cock out of his mouth, then fall over onto my side. I look at Pit as he sits up. He turns around to me. Most of my cum is dripping off his chin and still spilling from between his lips.

"Ha ha, that's a good look for you," I pant out, and put my head back in exhaustion.

"Next time, try not to choke me so much!" Pit complains as he wipes the sticky white liquid off his face with the back of his hand.

I grab a hold of his arm and pull him down beside me. He yelps as he falls down, but I wrap and arm around him for comfort. His hands on his chest, he looks at me innocently.

"I'll try." I smile, my eyes narrow, as I help him clean the semen off his chin.

Once I finish helping him clean, I pull him closer. He snuggles up to me, then lays his head against my chest. I smile, yawn, and lay my head down. I fall asleep against him, my arms and wings wrapped tightly around my brown haired lover.

… … **Ummm… Yeah, so… If Palutena ever knew about this… Wow…**


	3. Ptooey

** A friend of mine helped some up with this. Sorry that it's short.**

**-Kuro's P.O.V.-**

I roll over in bed. I see the back of my lover's head. He must be asleep. I think to myself as I reach over and softly stroke the back of his head.

"I love you Pit." I whisper, mostly to myself.

"I love you too, Ptooey." I hear in reply.

I smile and snuggle up to his back, then wrap my arms around his stomach. He puts his hands on mine as I lay my head on his shoulder and fall asleep slowly. Then, it hits me.

"Hey! Don't call me Ptooey!" I sit up quickly and glare at him.

"Took you long enough to realize it." Pit giggles as he looks at me playfully.

**So short! Ahh!**


	4. I Don't Have A Name Here

**So... Here's another one. I was feeling a little dark. Oh, and in this one, Palutena is Pit and Kuro's mom, and they are twins. Enjoy.**

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

I watch as he falls to the ground, the end of a sliver and purple bow stuck in his chest. I hear a loud screech of pain. The white winged angel writhes in pain under the blade, desperately pushing on it and slicing his hands open on it.

I reach down and grab his throat in my hands. This is it. I squeeze hard, relishing the loud crack from his neck snapping. I hear another scream, but it soon abruptly stops as blood wells up and spills out from his mouth.

I watch his eyes close. Just as he does, I do the same thing. My body tumbles to the ground, almost completely dead. I scratch at the ground in pain. I throw my head back and scream. I watch as the goddess runs to Pit. He quickly scoops him up into her arms.

"W-what's happening to me?!" I demand as I watch her hold Pit closer to her chest.

"You idiot, if he dies, you die!" Palutena yells at me, then turns back to Pit.

What? How is that possible? No, no! This can't be! I scream in rage, but it's ended suddenly as my head falls to the ground. I feel my heart stop and my breathing does the same.

"Pittoo? Pittoo, wake up." I hear whisper.

Wake up? But I'm dying! How can I just wake up?! I'm shaken slightly, then I hear the voice again.

"Pittoo, please wake up," I hear a worried, familiar voice.

I open my eyes. I'm not dead; I'm not writhing on the floor of a temple in pain. I sit up a little. I look to my side. Pit is staring at me worriedly. I look to my other side and see our mother, Palutena. I whimper and move closer to Pit, feeling him wrap his arms tightly around me.

"Did you have a bad dream? You were whining and crying." Pit asks as we cuddle together.

"I… You died, and I was the one who killed you, and… I died too, but I don't know why… Why did I hurt you?" I look up at him in confusion.

"I-I don't know, but everything's okay. You've never hurt me, and I'll never hurt you." He hugs me tighter, rubbing his cheek against mine reassuringly.

I smile in reply as I move so I'm completely on top of him.

"Alright. You two get back to sleep. I'm glad you're fine now, Kuro." Palutena moves closer and softly kisses my forehead, then does the same to Pit's.

I look up at her innocently. She smiles kindly, then turns to the door. Pit and I watch her go. Once she's gone, we turn back toward each other. We softly press our lips together. I feel his small hands tangle themselves in my pitch black hair.

We pull away. I lay down on his chest, my eyes half closed. He smiles, then lays down completely. I stretch out, letting my legs and arms hang off my twin. I bunch my arms underneath me and lay my head down on his chest.

"I love you brother Kuro," I hear Pit yawn almost silently.

"I love you too, Pit." I reply as I slowly drift to sleep.

**This was a lot cuter in my head, honestly. I feel as if I can improve on this, but for now, here you go!**


	5. Poor Pit, Evil Palutena

**I don't know about this one. It was inspired by Lilo and Stitch… I love that movie so much.**

"Where have you been?" I hear Palutena's voice as I walk past her.

I stop and turn to her.

"With Pittoo." I answer slowly.

"Pittoo? When you're supposed to be here? Staying away from him?" She stands up from where she was sitting.

"Well I can see him if I want too! Just because you control when I can fly doesn't mean you control everything about my life!" I yell at her, getting angry with how much she talks down about Pittoo.

"Why are you so angry? You are so troublesome it's impossible to describe!" She growls to herself as she turns away.

"Why don't you just trade me for a stupid cat if I'm such a problem?" I yell at her.

"Maybe I will." She threatens.

"Go ahead! You like them better anyway!" I snap.

"At least a cat would behave better than you!" She yells back.

"Yeah, and you'll like it better too because it's stinky and annoying, just like you!" I shout as I run into my room and slam the wooden door shut.

"Go to your room!" She screams.

I open the door again and lean out.

"I'm already in my room!" I step back in slam the door shut once more.

"And stay in there!" She screams.

I jump on my bed and burry my face in the pillow. I put my hands on my head and close my eyes tight. I don't see what her problem is. She needs to stay out of my life!

-Later-

"Pit?" I hear quietly.

I lift my head and look over. My eyes are still a little red from crying. I look away again. I hear the door close, then feel the bed depress.

"Pit, I'm sorry about earlier. You're right. I shouldn't be so picky about who you see, whether your love is immoral or not." Palutena confesses quietly.

I turn around to her as I sit up. I move closer and sit against her.

"Are you really going to trade me for a cat?" I ask quietly.

"Oh, Pit." She hugs me. "No, I'd never do that. I don't know what I'd do without you, no matter how much of a pain you can be."

"Thanks," I hug back.

"If you wanna be with Ptooey, you can." She whispers as she pulls away.

"Okay." Thinking she's letting me go to go see him, I get up and run out of my room.

I quickly run outside to go to Pittoo's house. I see him coming up the path to the temple. He sees me running toward him and stops.

"Pittoo!" I shout, my voice loud and happy.

I jump on him. He catches me by my sides. I wrap my legs around his stomach while he holds me up by my ass. He smiles at me, in which I do back immediately.

-Palutena-

I watch from the entrance as Pit and Dark Pit hug, pressing their cheeks together as they do. Pittoo puts the other angel down. They smile at each other. I watch Kuro take both of Pit's hands. I sigh as they lean toward each other and kiss.

"Pit, you're a huge pain in my ass." I growl as I go back toward my room.

**I wasn't sure how to end this one .-. **


End file.
